Glimpse
by Sova Star
Summary: They know each other, but after a kiss with and without the masks they catch a glimpse of the future.


**Glimpse **

**All characters belong to Christopher Nolan and DC Comics**

**Disclaimer : I do not own any of these characters**

* * *

><p>It was a night to expect for a billionaire playboy, tipsy women were on the whiskey of highs slouching at the bars, dressed in flashy colored cocktail dresses, enticing a couple of duty GCPD officers and giggling with slurring laughs as their glassy eyes stared at the suave prince charming of Gotham, Bruce Wayne strode past tables and stalls with a regal movement in his footsteps. He was a dreamboat, pressed suit covering his well-built body as his broad shoulders revealed his hidden strength.<p>

His chiseled and hawkish features gleamed in the extravagance of candlelight surrounding him, dark hazel eyes were hooded with shadow as he walked to the waiting table, his left hand comfortably stuffed in the pouch of his pants. He curved his incredible soft lips at a few insecure admires gazing at his daring and handsome presence. He even paused in his strides and gave a few of the older ladies blushing an infectious smile that made them swoon almost off their chairs.

"Good evening ladies," he pronounced with a quiet voice that disappeared off his snug lips.

When Bruce shifted his shimmering eyes, he felt every fiber inside of him freeze at the minute, he got a glance of a woman in a mid-tight black dress leaning against a column. She was exceptionally sweet, pale skin that captured the heart of light shining over her lithe curvaceous body.

Bruce felt his wounded heart flutter against his chest, throat constricting and knees buckling. He suddenly felt the urge to unbutton his collar as a wave of passion washed over him. He peeked round the tables, looking for a glass of water, anything to awake his senses out of the vision he was drawn into each time he gazed at her.

She curved her full lips and gave him a big, lustrous and beautiful grin, her dark brown eyes gleamed with flickers of dare as she gazed at him, searing him with a lethal stare.

He felt a magnetic pull go through his lithe build, as he raked his eyes over her curves and then her exquisite features, pristine alabaster skin with a waxy glow and inviting rose petal shaped lips dabbed with a fresh gloss of deep red. He unwillingly stepped closer, his hazel orbs staring into her molten coffee eyes hinted with dark eyeliner.

Bruce was breathless, seeing no swirls of lust imbedded in her gaze just fire, intensity level and unpredictable shadow.

_You fight mass murdering terrorists and the scum of Gotham's underbelly, _His mind chided. _You can't even introduce yourself to her. Coward._

He contracted a deep, cleansing breath and his eyes were relieved as he moved closer into her space. He caught a whiff of her scent wavering from her thick curls of hot-iron straight chocolate draped over her naked shoulders. She was stunning, with a piercing look in her eyes and snarky smirk playing on her ruby lips.

" Pardon me," he started with a playful smirk slacked on his lips. "I couldn't help notice that you're empty handed? Where's your date?"

"I'm surprised that you're empty handed tonight, handsome, " she purred lowly, lifting a wine glass and taking a delicate sip, staining the rim with a print of her flushed lips. "That's the way the world works sometimes you get lucky and sometimes you don't. My only mistake that I picked the wrong hand to grasp. But it's just something you can adapt with."

He nodded pleasantly, "I can relate... Miss?"

"Let's maintain the closed book and remain nameless." she answered, settling her dark eyes into his hazel ones. "It's much more fun to pretend."

"Fair enough," he stated in a low whisper, his eyes were changeless. "What's your pretend name?"

"Maria Moon," she responded with a grin, fluttering her painted eyelashes. She reached out a dainty manicured hand "What's yours?"

He hesitated for a minute, a hollow chuckle ghosted over his lips.

He looked down at her hand and shook it gently. "Thomas Malone." He counted depressed at her hand and shook it gently. "It's a nice to meet you, Mr. Malone." she smirked, enjoying the little game they were flirting. "What brings you uptown?"

Bruce glanced over, attending at his dinner companions for the evening, Rachel Dawes and Thomas Elliot is enjoying themselves a bottle of expensive wine. "Seeing some old childhood friends." He waved a hand and gave Rachel a polite smile as he said, "Look, if your date isn't coming why don't you share a drink with me, Maria. I'll buy."

"No thanks," she smiled sweetly, giving him a look that he would never forget. " I prefer to buy my own drinks, Mr. Malone." She mashed her teeth in her bottom lip. "I think I better clear out before you unmask yourself." She inched closer and brushed her lips over his cheek, heating the skin. " Maybe we'll each again."

Bruce grazed his lips over her sharp jaw line, he was breathing her in. "Maybe sooner than you think, Miss Moon."

"If you can catch me," she purred, and then slipped away toward the doors.

He stood there dumbstruck, looking at her hips and sleek long legs sway. He tore his eyes away from her for a second to look at Rachel waiting for him, and then bent his head back only to discover that she sighed with a disappointed breath, eyes narrowing to the base as he discovered a diamond chained bracelet, gleaming over the rug.

With an impetuous move, he plucked up the bracelet, and carried to the doors, directing to the direction of the elevators. He watched her, pressing the arrow button down, "Maria," he called out, and she twisted and looked at him creasing her arched eyebrows.

"I can see you decided to chase me, although I wasn't expecting it to be this soon," she returned with a breezy voice.

Bruce raced up to her, bearing out his hand, bringing out the bracelet. "You dropped this. I'm just returning it."

"I'm impressed," she said, taking the piece of jewelry out of his hand. "Most men never care to look at a woman's missing treasure."

He tossed her an empty grin, but his hazel eyes burned with defiance "I'm not like most men."

"True. So why the sudden interest in a woman like me? I thought you had friends waiting for you?"

He shrugged nonchalantly, "I don't actually possess the luxury of friends." he cast his eyes downward " I guess I'm the one that's empty handed tonight."

"You may not have a bunch of friends," she read in a low whisper, leaving herself to become nearer to him. She interlaced her fingers with his. "But you're not empty handed, Mr. Malcone."

"Neither are you," he replied, feeling this throat tightened, as her breath grazed over his ear, his lips and jaw.

He felt a cold shiver dance along the ridges of his spinal column, and the elevator dinged, she forced him deep down, her chest collided with his, making heat radiate into his bones. He felt her hand along his thick neck.

She threaded her polished nails through the strands touching the base of his neck as she dropped soft pressure against his pulse point.

"Don't you recollect this is little fast?" he discovered, heart was pounding faster.

"Don't be shy to take a risk," she grinned slyly, breath was hot against his neck. "You might enjoy it."

She cradled his face in her hands, fingers were over his sharp cheekbones, as she gently drew him closer to her, brushing her sugary lips against his thinned ones. It was just enough to give him a sample of her, to entice his senses as his veins became scorched with hot wire.

"What's your real name," he asked, his upper lip rubbing against her lips. They were close, parallel, faces two halves as their noses formed a perfect diamond and his brain was becoming clouded with desiring thoughts.

He opened his eyes and found himself gazing down at her crimson lips, full and ready for his mouth to seize.

_Accept the risk,_ he thought, lips trembling against hers. _It might be worth it._

Bruce parted his mouth slightly and canopied his soft lips over hers, as he slid his tongue slowly inside her mouth, grazing over her teeth, and then deepened into the need of devouring her. His lips slipped and slipped against her lip, he was indulging on the appreciation, allowing it to ooze down his throat.

She groaned, pressing her tongue against his, his hand was on her face and she crushed handfuls his shorten dark locks, and she was grinding herself himself, torsos were heaving and lips becoming swollen with the pressure of feverish passion zipping through their physical structures.

Bruce pressed his lips harder against her lip, leaving her breathless as he slowly tore aside, his upper lip curled under her mouth as he gasped for breath, taking heed to the elevator door ding in his fuzzy ears. His skin was glistening with sweat, bangs were messily in his optics as he gazed at her for a minute, taking in every particular of her about she whispered seductively against his tender face.

"This is where I get off," She stepped out into the lobby, sauntering to the doors, he watched her, and she worked at the revolving doors. Her lips perked up as she pushed a gentle kiss on his cheek while her hand drifted down his pant leg, taking hold of a few loose notes from his thick wallet.

Bruce wrapped his arm around her waist, drawing her nearer, but then she stole away, pressing the handle of the doorway, and stepped outside to a waiting cab. He walked away and listened to the beckoning call of the sirens echo in the darkening streets.

She whirled on her heels, and grant him a wink of her eyes. "I'll see you around." she called out breezily, before slipping into the back seat of the cab.

Bruce felt the boundaries of his lips curl into hopeful smile, and then raised his gaze to the misty bat signal in the sky.

He knew his night was just beginning.

* * *

><p>Hours after getting down two bank robbers and patrolling along the streets, Batman was crouched on a corner ledge of a roof top. Anise long dark cloak billowing in the wind as his concealed hazel eyes stared intensely at the tails of an alleyway. He kept his lips into a neutral line, listening to the hums of the city and thinking around the kiss he shared with Maria in the lift.<p>

Batman straightened himself up onto the heels of his waterproof boots, and took out the grappling hook from his belt's hostler. He was just about to burn down the wire, when he grabbed a glance out of the niche of his piercing eye. He swiftly went into the shadows of the wall, and searched the darken area as he settled his penetrating stare on a slender figure pressed against the wall, heeled boots were crossed at the ankles.

A whip was wrapped about her slim waist.

He stalked closer, and permitted himself to toast in the vision of a beautiful adult female in a black skin-tight suit and a domino mask with flip up goggles resting on her straight mass of silky hair. She was dangerous and motionless, almost like a cat sitting at the final stage of a private road.

"I wasn't expecting to run into you tonight," she purred darkly, smacking her lips together.

"Who are you?" he demanded with a haunting growl, sending chills down her back. "Why the mask?"

"Funny, I was going to ask you the same thing," she responded with a snappy voice. A trace of a lethal smirk crossed over her lips. She paced out of the darkness and collectively walked toward him, her dark eyes captured the freshness of the restless city. "I suppose we'll leave the questions for a another time." She brushed her gloved fingers over his cape, and then climbed up onto the edge of the cap, twisting her mind towards him. "Until next time."

Batman paced closer, his voice was darker and husky. "You're not leaving until I get answers."

She rolled her eyes under the darkness of her mask. "And here I guessed you were a man of mystery." she shrugged, jumped off the ledge, and brushed her suit against his matte- black thorax. She did a wispy movement with her finger over his exposed jaw, and then with a brazen movement crushed a hard kiss on his lips, leaving his stun and breathless as she wore away and mounted back onto the ledge.

"There's your answer." she responded, smirking, and then she leaped into the air, snapping her whip to a flag pole.

Batman took in her shadow dance against buildings, he licked the corner of his mouth, tasting a familiar sweetness against his tongue. "Maria." he rasped out.

Under the cowl Bruce knew that the woman he kissed twice wore many masks. He just needed to wait for the right time to unmask her.

Fin.


End file.
